I Swing THAT Way
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Izuku was turned into a cock sleeve by Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo, and now resides as his personal bitch, no longer interested in even becoming a hero!
1. They’re In The Heat

The last class at Aldera Junior High ended, with the teacher muttering something about a bathroom break. Katsuki sat at his desk as his posse walked over to him.

"Hey, Bakugo. Wanna head over to the arcade or something?"

"Nah. I gotta do something first. I'll see you there." They nodded as Katsuki relaxed in his seat.

He looked down and was more than happy about the school desks. The school board decided to change to desk so that there was a black cover attached the the stilts.

Making a cover for whatever happened or was happening in the space by his legs.

"Geez, they're almost like you with how they respond to my commands." Below his desk he saw his secret slutty boyfriend: Izuku "Deku" Midoriya.

The greenette was hungrily sucking his cock, the large girth would have made him gag; if he hadn't been doing this for a decade.

He'd been pleasuring Kacchan for most of his life, It had become second nature.

His flushed cheeks and sweaty brow made Katsuki grit his teeth and start forcefully moving his hips, not that Deku didn't like it.

Izuku continued his vacuum-like sucking until Bakugo reeled back in pleasure and dumped his load in Izuku's mouth — the hot white milk pumping down his throat.

Midoriya gulped loudly, pressing his freckled cheek against Katsuki's hard member, rubbing his lips against his mushroom tip. "Mmmmm, you taste so good~" He moaned happily.

"Jesus, you've become really good at mouthfucking." Izuku hummed to himself "Well I can't disobey your cock." He said giddily.

**—10 Years Ago—**

"Your penis is small." Katsuki muttered as the two first graders compared sixes in the bath.

It would be one of the last times they bathe together: with their innocence anyways.

The two members were completely different sizes, with Katsuki's being far longer and thicker than Izuku's.

"Look! My penis is waaay bigger than yours!" The child bragged. "S-stop!"

Katsuki grabbed Izuku by the ass and rubbed the two dicks together "Go on, admit it! I'm better than you at this too!"

"Ahhh! Sto...Stooop!" And for the humiliation of his cock, being inferior to his best friends, Izuku ejaculated.

The white substance covering Kacchan's member. Even though Katsuki briefly become worried, Izuku ignored him.

He couldn't take his eyes away from his cum covered cock. After that, Izuku couldn't help masterbating while thinking about his cock.

"Cock...cock...Kacchan's cock."

Eventually...

"I'll get some snacks. Start up the All Might Theory video." Katsuki commanded while Izuku sat on his knees "Okay!" He replied.

'I'm in Kacchan's room. It reeks of cum.' Izuku thought to himself. 'I guess Kacchan jerks off too...he strokes his large cock, and sprays his stick semen. It smells so sexy that...I can't hold back!'

Izuku looked at the ash blondes trash bind full of crumbled up tissues, each one full of his dried up duck juice. "Haah...hash..." He moaned as he then knocked over the bin.

'It smells like Kacchan! It smells like Kacchan's cock! His cum smells so much stinkier and thicker than mine! I like it — no, I like it! My sister is tingling." Izuku grabbed his crotch, his smooth skin rubbing his hard small member.

'I can feel a sweet throbbing in my belly...more...I want to taste more! Ahhh, I can taste the cum spreading through my mouth...I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum from this..." His ecstasy made his mind fly!

"...What're you doing..." And his flight ended in an instant as he saw a confused Kacchan "Deku?"

"I wasn't-! I was just!" Katsuki set down the bowls of Goldfish and smirked. "So your a pervert jacking off to my used tissues...you really are useless."

"Ah...Ngh, I'm sorry." Izuku crawled on his his knees and held on Bakugo's leg while he gently stepped on his erect crotch.

"So you admit it. You were stroking your dick to the smell of my semen." Katsuki stepped on his member harder, making Izuku quietly moan.

"Auuu...Forgive me," He begged while gripping his best friends' leg tighter "please forgive me!" Bakugo hummed to himself with his cheeks slightly flushed.

"You want me to forgive you? Then..." Kacchan pulled down his pants, his swollen dick spring out for the greenette to see "Then kiss my dick~"

The tip of his cock was pressed up against his wet lips, his hot ragged breath making Katsuki's pubic hair stand on end "Kacchan?"

"I'll make you my living cock sleeve." Izuku stared, his thoughts full of questions and anxiety.

"You'll take my cum anytime, anywhere. If you kiss my cock and pledge to become my personal human pussy, then I'll forgive you."

'I shouldn't- I can't, no way! There's no way I'll kiss it! I'm a guy, I want to become a hero...' Izuku grew a feverish blush as he then smooched Kacchan's cock.

That's when Izuku became a loyal obedient slut to Kacchan's dick.

**—Present Day—**

"Mmm...Ahhh..." Izuku moaned loudly as Katsuki placed him on his lap.

"Yes...your body hasn't developed any secondary sex characteristics since you lost to my cock~" The blonde cooed "Did you know that when a boy loses to cock, he becomes a bitch?"

Kacchan pinched the smaller teens hard nipples "Your dicks size will never challenge me again." He placed his member under Izuku's plump firm butt "Your asshole can swallow my huge cock."

He slammed Midoriya down, his cries making Bakugo even hornier. Deku had been his cock sleeve for years. He was an outlet, a cat's-paw: a sex tool.

But even he had to admit...Izuku's body had kept him...addicted...for all these years, and it was getting worse.

There wasn't a day or night that he wasn't roughly fucking Deku senseless, his cries and moans becoming a white noise to him.

"Your asshole is my slutty meat hole now." He continued gyrating his hips, making Izuku hold onto the older boy's body for stability. No matter how many times they fucked, he always had euphoric pleasure.

Deku began drooling as his eyes went to the back of his head, his cries becoming louder and louder in the empty classroom. Katsuki decided to quiet his voice to not alert anyone.

Bakugo's rough kiss made the submissive sleeve silent, his soft moans making both parties cum, Izuku spraying his semen all over Kacchan's stomach, and Bakugo filling Izuku's thicc ass; cum spilling out of his fuck hole.

They stared at each other with their hot breaths and red cheeks, both of them exhausted but still horny "Want to do this at your house?" Katsuki uncharacteristically wondered.

Izuku smiled and nodded "I would like that. Mom needs more sleep anyways."

**My first gay fic, inspired by [big_diesel[theatypicalauthor] and [girlfriendoftheauthor].**

**...**

**So, do you want another chapter that may or may not appear in like, a month? Unless a lot of people like this, of which I'll have to update it on a *shivers* schedule?**


	2. New Friends! — With Possible Benefits

Izuku huffed in his purple silk blanket covers, rolling in them while still in his pajamas. Kacchan had just left 20 minutes ago, but it felt like forever.

He sat up in his bed and slowly got out of it, not wanting to leave the comfortability of his bed sheets.

He was about to exit his warm sanctuary when his mother walked into his room "Sweetie? Are you out of bed?" Well now he just had to be difficult.

"Awww, but the blankets were about to accept me as one of their ownnn." He wined, knowing that his mother would smile, and smile she did.

"Icchan, come on. It's past 8 o'clock. Come and get out of bed."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and hopped out of bed, yawning as he did so. "I want to go meet Kacchan at U.A. anyways."

Inko's bright smile dulled as she watched her son stretch his toned pale white legs "So your not going to become a hero?" He looked at her and tilted his head.

"No, I'm not. I think I've said this for a while now..." He stood back up and motioned his mother to get out as he changed.

She stood behind the door, her sullen look still plastered on her face "It's just...you wanted to be a hero for so long, and now that the opportunity has come and passed, it thought that you would..."

"I know mom. I just changed my mind is all. A Quirkless kid can't be a hero anyways." He looked inside his drawer and thanked his mother for letting him by his own clothing.

What he had in his oak wooden drawers was 60% boys clothes, and 40% girls clothes, the 40% he wears outside the house or in private with Kacchan.

He grabbed a black shoulder-less long sleeve shirt and quickly put it on, the clothing fitting loosely on his smooth slender body.

He then picked out a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and white socks. Slipping on his laceless shoes, he grabbed a blue hoodie and carefully placed it over his shirt.

And for the final touch, he wore a silver chained necklaces with a tiny ruby heart with and arrow through it.

Walking out of his room and into the kitchen, he saw how his mom picked out his breakfast and set it on the table for him to eat.

He licked his lips and sat down, thanking for his food before digging in. First up was a banana, he practically gulped the apple down whole next, and then he drank some milk, a brain teaser forming in his mind.

"Hey mom, is this cup half empty or half full?" The chubby woman looked at the glass and shrugged "Half full I would suppose."

He nodded his head "Agree. They say that people who say half full are optimists and people who say half empty or pessimists. Or is it the other way around..."

He lightly pinched his bottom lip in though as his mother picked up his now empty glass "Well there is an easier way of finding that out you know Icchan."

"What is it?" She usually got him with these sort of things "Getting to know the person." She kissed his head and washed the cup, placing it in the sink to dry.

He rolled his eyes and hugged his mom "See you in a little bit mom!"

"You to honey." She replied as he closed the door and walked down the stairwell and went on his way to U.A. High.

**—Somewhere Else—**

Tomura walked slowly over to U.A., Kurogiri behind him as they grew closer to the high school.

Master had sent them to check out the school, making sure that the plan would go smoothly once the school year starts.

The blue haired man ruffled his scraggily hair, his grey hoodie bonding his admittedly horrid facial features.

It was almost as if a cat had scratched his whole face, then pissed all over it and he didn't even bother to clean up the mess.

Put simply, he would need cosmetic surgery to fix up the shit hole that was his face.

He placed his hand back in the front horizontal pocket next to the other hand, the need for death creeping over him ever slowly.

He softly but his lower lip as the two secret villains came up to the building, the massive structure in the shape of a 3D H, the exterior mostly being made of glass.

The warm sun shined brightly against the panel glass as he scowled at the building. These heroes will know their place soon.

He stood there for a few minuets before being spooked by another person. There next to him was a green haired teen wearing what looked to be women's clothing.

The boy had a million freckles littered around his face, most of them on his soft round cheeks. Soft? He shook his head as the other boy sighed.

"When will Kacchan come out?" The greenette looked at him and gave him a curious look "Do you know when the exams will end?"

Tomura looked at Kurogiri and the mist teleported shrugged "No clue." His hoarse voice usually making people step back from him and ignore him.

Not this moron.

The teen continued to look at him and smiled "You waiting for someone?"

"No." Maybe he can speed this conversation up and just go, he gives off an annoying vibe "Are you?"

"Yep!" His cherry voice almost hurting his insides "He's taking the Hero Exam, and he promises to be in first place. He probably will."

Now this caught Shigaraki's attention. This kid knew a possible Hero trainee? This could be used to his advantage.

"What's your relationship with this...Kacchan?" God he was awful at conversations.

"Oh, Kacchan's my boyfriend, but no telling my mom." He placed a finger on his light pink lips with a wink ensuing.

"I don't even know you, much less your mom." Geez, this guy was a moron. A total noob. But he could be good information.

"Anyways, why aren't you in U.A.?"

"Oh, I'm Quirkless. I would kinda be a useless Hero." He stuck out his tongue while rubbing the back of his head, his leaf green hair shuffling as he did so.

"Hmp. Yeah, you would be dragging down people." The teen looked back at him and took a closer look at his withered face.

"...Have you ever heard of chapstick?" Tomura gave him a glare while Kurogiri hummed to himself, humored by the gay boy.

"Yes, I have. It doesn't work."

"Mmmmm...somehow I doubt that. Maybe a dog cone might work, you know, so you stop scratching yourself." Now he was pissing him off!

Kurogiri was laughing quietly to himself while the greenette giggled "Sorry, I'd just wanted to know what your look like annoyed — you look so cute! You kinda remind me of Kacchan..."

Tomura blushed ever slightly as the teen then took out a piece of paper and handed it over to Shigaraki "Here, my number. You seem interested and interesting~" He winked as he then pranced off.

"I need some sweets for Kacchan." The boy muttered to himself while Tomura looked back at the number he was given.

"Good to know your socializing skills have earned you a relationship with a polygamous teen nearly half your age."

"Shut it!" Tomura barked in annoyance, his cheeks flushing once more.

**Gay Tomura? *hint hint* Anyways, **

**hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you want to see Deku meet somebody else, let me know, please and thank you.**


End file.
